


♡ band-aids ♡

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), KeithxLance, Klance Fluff Week 2017, Klance Week 2017, M/M, Smut, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: everyone's favorite space gays, keith kogane and lance mcclain enjoy each other's company next to each other on lance's bed on a hot summer day, and have a little too much fun.(warning: a little bit of smut, but this fanfic is mostly fluff!)





	♡ band-aids ♡

**Author's Note:**

> hoi! before i start, i just wanted to plop a quick author's note here :)
> 
> the original platform this oneshot is in was on wattpad, and is part of a klance fluff dump i have on there! if you'd like to see the cover art i made for the fluff dump, and read more klance without having to go through the hassle of searching for all the other klance oneshots i wrote, head over to wattpad and search up my username, aoboba (i am dmmd trash oops)
> 
> if you'd like to see more content and doodle dumps, i post my art on an app called line play, and if you're interested on downloading line play, feel free to search up my avatar, virtual gore, and i also have a redbubble (cookietsukki)  
> i'm also in the process of starting my own tumblr & ig for art and stuff and will let you guys know when it's up :) 
> 
> now that the shameless (kinda shameful actually) self promo is over, let the fluff begin!

warning: a little bit of smut is sprinkled in this oneshot ;)

story... start!!

Lots of people have places they considered their second homes. Disneyland, a different country, or even fandoms on the internet. Keith Kogane's second home was Lance McClain's large and comfy king sized bed, or rather the only place he felt at home and truly himself. Keith never knew what "home" was truly supposed to feel like, but if home was supposed to feel warm, tender, accepting, and smell like aromatic spices and vanilla, then Keith was certainly home next to Lance under the bed sheets. Comfortably vulnerable and free, he let go of his anxiety and doubt whenever he snuggled next to Lance, and always felt as if his true colors were radiantly shining through his cold and monotone shell whenever Lance embraced him back and softly whispered "Good night Keith, I love you." in his ear.

It was a blazing and scorching June 15th. The sun showed no mercy to helados that fell on the asphalt, and it definitely showed no mercy to Keith and Lance as the sun's heat harshly beat down on them while they were strolling through a lively open-air market that morning, looking for ingredients for their recipe. Since the only thing Keith could cook were instant ramen noodles (even burning them sometimes), Lance enjoyed introducing Keith to different kinds of exotic and spicy Hispanic flavors, and even teasing Keith's lack of cooking skills by acting as if Keith had no idea what a spoon or fork was. 

"Hey Keith! Look at the dildos they're selling!" Lance nudged Keith, pointing to the utensils on one of the vendor's tables.

"Lance," Keith sighed. "That's a whisk."

"You actually knew what that was?? Wow Keith, I'm shook. Gordon Ramsay who?" *SLAP*

The hassle of shopping was all done and through. It was an even sunnier and blazing afternoon, but inside Lance's spacious room, the natural summer breeze coming from the patio doors and the cool air from the rotating fan allowed for fresh air to surround the boys and give them a nice cool hug. 

After the boys jumped on the mattress and made themselves comfortable, the newly washed white sheets that normally smelled like lilacs now had hints of cumin and saffron scents from all the cooking the boys did. The enchiladas they made together with Lance's mom were sitting in the fridge, and would be eaten when Lance's mom returned. They had the whole house to themselves now, but the boys only wanted to stay next to each other, sprawled out on a large bed that was basically their whole universe.

While Lance slept, Keith gazed lovingly at Lance's bedhead, which was a wild, curly mess of ash brown hair. Keith smiled to himself. He couldn't help but wonder why Lance took the time to straighten his hair when his natural waves of curls looked much better. Keith's immersed staring was interrupted by Lance's cute mumbling. "I know you're staring at me Keith, you're such a weirdo." Keith's cheeks flushed in embarrassment of getting caught. "W-well, maybe if you didn't have such pretty hair, I wouldn't be staring!" Keith defensively said without thinking. Lance quickly sat up on the bed and gave Keith a smirk with his dimpled bright red cheeks. "U-uh..." Keith hesitated. Sweat droplets started to form on the back of his neck. More sweat beads poured down from his forehead to his chin. Lance laughed a laugh that was sweet as cinnamon rolls and nudged Keith's shoulder, which made Keith's face redden even more. 

"You're sweating like a sinner in church Keith." Lance said while placing both of his palms on the sides of Keith's face, almost squishing his face together. "Isn't that mullet too long?? It's probably why you're sweating." 

Keith's eyebrows furrowed. "My mullet's fine, thank you very much."

Lance started to reach for his left, searching for something to tie up that black, mangly mullet. Keith sat up straighter (gayer) and leaned over to see what in the world Lance could be looking for. A snack to eat in bed? His fidget spinner? After a few minutes of rummaging, Lance found a bunch of small flowers stems, leaves, and small daisies. He gently grabbed Keith's hair into a ponytail, and wrapped a few of the stems around his soft, jet black hair. He then pulled up the ponytail and wrapped it around his fingers, creating a messy and slightly undone bun. He wrapped around more flower stems and daisies until Lance created a flower crown hair tie that stayed in place for Keith. Keith looked up at the arrangement in the flowers around his bun in awe. He felt like a princess. He looked to the right and saw Lance staring at his work proudly. Lance caught Keith stare and pulled another one of those lovely lance ™ smirks that never failed to make Keith blushy and embarrassed. Lance pulled Keith in, wrapping his shoulders around Keith's torso and started to plant lots of kisses on Keith's cheeks, his jaw, the nape of his neck, and his upper neck. 

"H-Hey Lance!" Keith giggled. Both Keith and Lance toppled over and landed on the softness and security of the sheets. The soft little kisses Lance planted grew into bright pink and red hickeys that were prominent on Keith's light creme coloured skin. 

Lance was on top of Keith's torso, and started to move his kisses downward, to Keith's collarbones, shoulders, and upper chest. Keith laughed louder and blushed deeper with each hickey Lance created. Keith loved the small clusters he created on his body. It reminded him that these scars and bruises came from love, not from self-harm, bullying, or any negative pain. Keith's skin was a canvas and he trusted Lance to paint a pretty picture. In between kisses, Lance would softly rub Keith's skin and ask how Keith felt. Keith always replied with "I feel loved." and Lance would smile softly every time. Lance moved down until he reached Keith's thighs. He softly grabbed his legs and opened them, making Keith laugh. 

"Keith, are you seriously that ticklish? You've been laughing the whole time!"

"Oh... I-I'm sorry! I'll try to stop...."

"No don't! It's cute!"

"Cute?! I'm n-"

Keith was about to disagree with the compliment from the beautiful boy when Lance started leaving more kisses that turned into soft and bumpy bruises on his upper thighs. While he kissed his thighs, he lightly stroked them and even squished them a little to get a reaction out of Keith. His body was now covered with too many hickeys and love bruises to count. Keith felt like a sky full of stars. Lance was about to leave a hickey on his knee when suddenly..

Keith flipped Lance's body over, and Keith's body was suddenly hovering over Lance's. Lance stared in the boy's dark violet eyes with fear and arousal at the same time. His surprised expression calmed down to a smirk. Keith relaxed on Lance's stomach, and started to plant kisses starting from his forehead, to his nose, cheeks, and his lips. Keith kisses lingered on Lance's mouth since he liked how soft his lips were and how intimate it felt to be locking lips. While kissing, Keith liked to run his hand through Lance's bedhead and curl the strands of hair around his fingers. Keith slowly pulled away from his lips and brushed Lance's bottom lip with his thumb. Lance, who still was strawberry red from the shock of being flipped over and dominated allowed Keith to decorate his neck, collarbones, tummy, back muscles, shoulders, and arms with millions of sloppy and passionate kisses and hickeys. 

Keith stopped giving him kisses and immediately lunged off him when he heard the sound of a door unlocking. 

"Wait Keith! Kiss me more!!!" Lance whined, but was interrupted when Keith shoved his finger between his lips to shush him.

"Your mom's home you dummy, stop yelling." Keith whispered anxiously. 

Lance's eyes widened in shock, and staring at all the hickeys on his body only made him more nervous.

"Keith.... the hickeys!!" Lance quietly warned, shaking Keith's body wildly.

"I know, I know! Shut up and let me think of a solution!" Keith growled.

"The bandaids!"

"What?"

"The box of band-aids Keith! There's a box to your right."

Keith grabbed the box and dumped out all the band-aids onto the sheets. There was an assortment of the plain, old beige band-aids, and there were pastel band-aids with stars, hearts, and cute cartoon characters on them. Both boys scrambled through the pile and stuck whatever band-aid they grabbed on each other. 

Keith still felt the same amount of ticklish with the band-aids as he did with the kisses, and kept flinching and giggling every time Lance tried to stick a band-aid on his skin.

"Keith, you're too sensitive!" Lance complained. Lance couldn't help but think the band-aids on his skin looked adorable.

"Oh shut up, you think it's cute and you know it." It was Keith's turn to smirk. He thought the band-aids all over Lance made him look tough, yet soft and Keith liked that. 

The boys managed to stick a band-aid on every hickey on their body and use up the whole band-aid pile. They scrambled to put on large, oversized tee-shirts and long jogger pants.

Lance wiped off the stress sweat on his forehead and smiled nervously at Keith when they were dressed.

"Let's go to the kitchen Keith." "And let's hope my mom doesn't ask about the band-aids." He added with a playful and radiant chuckle. 

story....end!!


End file.
